


JOHNlocked: come shippare Johnlock senza neanche provarci

by Fandomie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Meta
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomie/pseuds/Fandomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prima traduzione di una serie di brillanti meta analisi delle puntate di Sherlock. Perché Johnlock è una realtà!</p>
            </blockquote>





	JOHNlocked: come shippare Johnlock senza neanche provarci

**Author's Note:**

> Audio disponibile nel post originale di mid0nz: http://mid0nz.tumblr.com/post/53445448406

**I. Lo fa la colonna sonora**

Ascoltate [questa clip audio](http://mid0nz.tumblr.com/post/53445448406). Le note che sentite sono i motivi dei due brani _John Watson’s Theme_ (il primo) e _SHERlocked_ (il secondo). _SHERlocked_ è la musica che si sente durante la scena tra John e Irene alla Battersea Station e si continua a sentire mentre Sherlock cammina lungo Baker Street quando apre gli occhi. (Lo stesso tema è ripetuto nell’orchestrazione più lunga, _SHERlocked_ )

Entrambi i pezzi hanno motivi di quattro note (ma con accordi differenti) e contorni melodici molto simili.

Gli stessi temi musicali che rappresentano John e Irene, che colorano i loro personaggi sullo schermo e sollecitano le nostre emozioni, sono connessi ma diversi, proprio come le relazioni dei due personaggi con un certo consulente investigativo. (Vi sfido ad ascoltare il tema di John e non provare un fitta!)

**II. Lo fa il montaggio**

([una clip più lunga di questa scena](http://youtu.be/tsEZi8X3DJ4))

Ecco l'ennesimo esempio del perché il montaggio di Sherlock è così dannatamente buono. Irene dice enigmaticamente a John “Io non credo, e lei?” e c’è un _jump-cut_ da Irene a un immobile John. Quindi c’è una lieve dissolvenza dal volto di John al nero totale, come se lo stessimo guardando e stessimo chiudendo gli occhi sul suo volto immobile e spossato. L’inquadratura successiva è un _jump-cut_ su Sherlock che apre gli occhi mentre cresce il brano _SHERlocked_. I tre personaggi sono straordinariamente intrecciati, dalla scelta delle inquadrature, dal montaggio, dalla musica, quella musica stupenda che ci fa struggere insieme a loro. Irene è schietta sulla sua sessualità e sui suoi desideri, ed è schietta su John. Lui non la contradice quando lei dice “E ci guardi” 1. E in effetti lei ha capito perfettamente John. Lui non è gay – nel complesso. Ma è _Sherlocked_. Irene sa cosa piace a John. Sono un po’ gelosi, l’uno dell’altra. Sherlock intenzionalimente fa sapere loro di essere lì.

La scena ha aperto gli occhi a Sherlock. Non sui veri sentimenti di Irene, non sul fatto che lui sia innamorato di Irene, non perché lui sia commosso che lei sia ancora viva – ricordate, John dice che gli sbalzi di umore che Sherlock sta mettendo in scena sono ciò che lui fa normalmente: non mangia, suona musica triste, ecc. Sherlock non prova sentimenti per lei. Lei lo intriga e in questo momento sta vincendo il gioco. Irene è stata facile da leggere dal punto di vista emotivo - Sherlock verifica il suo attaccamento prendendo freddamente il suo battito cardiaco. No, in questa scena Sherlock apre gli occhi sull’attaccamento _di John_ \- non che lo capisca. In _The Hounds_ dice di non avere amici ma scaltramente ritratta quando si accorge di aver ferito John (come aveva fatto con Molly, prima). In _Reichenbach_ , Sherlock non riesce a capire perché John dovrebbe preoccuparsi di ciò che la gente dice di lui. Ma io credo che nel momento in cui fa l’ultima telefonata a John dal tetto, ci tenga.

Questa piccola, breve scena, questo momento fugace è il punto esatto nel tempo in cui la TELECAMERA inizia a shippare2 Johnlock, non nel senso che i due debbano fare vero sesso in canone, ma nel senso che il loro legame è vero, misterioso e illuminante. Forte abbastanza da durare per tutte le loro vite.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - “Chi diavolo lo sa riguardo Sherlock Holmes, ma per la cronaca, se a qualcuno lì fuori interessa ancora, io non sono gay.” “Beh, io sì. E ci guardi, a tutti e due.” n.d.T.  
> 2- Impossibile tradurre "to ship". Ho reso il termine con il (realmente usato) neologismo maccheronico "shippare".


End file.
